The subject matter relates to a type of structural improvement of a computer desk, or more specifically to one that can be disassembled or collapsed, with sufficient utilization of space, and one on which the desk plate height can be adjusted to suit its use in a regular location, an office or a Japanese-style room.
To boost its structural strength, a regular computer desk is normally made of thick and solid materials; to facilitate transportation, all components have been designed to enable their assembly with screws. Solid and thick wood plates are screwed together to form a computer desk, to assure excellent joining strength between respective components, and to facilitate transportation; but when the user tries to assemble the computer with screws, the user may often be confused by the similar measurements or shapes of the components, resulting in the consumption of an extended time period during the assembling process. In case of delivery to the computer company for servicing purposes, a major cleanup of the house, relocation of house or remodeling, etc. the disassembly of the computer desk may prove quite troublesome.
Furthermore, a computer desk in a Japanese-style room is normally placed on a tatami, therefore, the user's legs cannot stretch to the front. On the other hand, an extended period of sideways leg placement will result in disorders to the spine or bones, and, a computer desk that is not designed for use in a Japanese-style room environment will not be applicable therein; therefore, the conventional type of computer desk requires improvement.
In view of the above shortcomings, the subject inventor has devoted research, based on many years of experiences engaged in the manufacture of computer desks and related appliances and accompanied by technical applications, and has finally presented a reasonably designed subject matter of computer desk structure that is quite different from the prior art, with effective improvement on the two major shortcomings of said conventional computer desk, for which the subject application is filed for. Your favorable consideration shall be appreciated.